Question: Omar walked his dog for $1$ mile on each of the past $3$ days. How many miles did Omar walk his dog altogether?
Explanation: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Omar went walking. The product is $1\text{ miles per day} \times 3\text{ days}$ $1\text{ miles per day} \times 3\text{ days}= 3\text{ miles}$ Omar walked a total of $3$ miles.